Aftermath
by purplehairedwonder
Summary: [4.14 coda] Kurt and Blaine run into Sebastian after their double feature.


**Author's Note:** A wild Sebastian appears in my post-4x14 head canon. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

They were walking out of the theater, clothes more wrinkled and hair more disheveled than when they walked in for the double feature, when Blaine heard a familiar voice calling his name. He and Kurt stopped on the sidewalk—Kurt's shoulder brushing Blaine's—and turned to see Sebastian walking toward them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt muttered.

Blaine frowned but said nothing as he watched the other boy approach. He hadn't talked to Sebastian since the Warblers had been disqualified from Regionals. They'd started texting a bit again after Blaine had nearly transferred back to Dalton, and they'd even gotten coffee a couple of weekends, but communication had gone dark since the cheating scandal had broken.

Blaine still wasn't sure the radio silence was a blessing or not; on the one hand, he'd been enjoying getting to know the new and improved Sebastian, but at the same time, he'd been more than a little disappointed to realize Sebastian—new leaf and all—had cheated, since he'd performed at Sectionals.

"Hey Killer," Sebastian said easily, coming to a stop in front of them. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed neutrally. He wasn't sure if Sebastian or any of the Warblers knew he was involved with getting them disqualified, though with Trent's involvement, he'd be surprised if they hadn't figured it out. And if they knew, he had a feeling he wasn't their favorite person at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt demanded coolly.

Sebastian glanced at Kurt, eyes widening slightly as he took in how much Kurt has changed over the last months. But then his eyes narrowed as he looked between Kurt and Blaine; they both had their hands in their coat pockets, but they were standing close together—closer than "just friends" would comfortably stand together, Blaine thought, despite Kurt's protestations.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Sebastian replied airily. "I actually live in Ohio." When Kurt raised an eyebrow, Sebastian rolled his eyes and lifted up a coffee cup; it was from the Starbucks a few blocks from the theater. "I was getting coffee."

"They have Starbucks in Westerville," Kurt retorted.

Sebastian gave him a look. "And they have movie theaters in New York, I hear. And yet…"

"Kurt's in town for Mr. Schue's wedding," Blaine cut in before they could really start in at each other. "It was yesterday." He shrugged. "Or, well, it was supposed to be."

"Something happened, I take it."

"McKinley's own remake of _Runaway Bride_," Blaine confirmed.

Sebastian snorted. "Oh, the drama of public school."

"I hear private school has its fair share of scandal," Kurt said, and Blaine grimaced.

Sebastian's smile faltered for a moment before it returned, though Blaine thought it looked a bit forced. Sebastian turned to Blaine. "That's right. I suppose congratulations are in order. You guys are going to Regionals, after all."

"Sebastian—"

"No, it's fine. You deserve a chance to go out on top, Blaine." He paused, then leered slightly. "Though—"

Blaine rolled his eyes, thankful for cold that was disguising the blush that had risen on his cheeks. It wasn't so much Sebastian's comment—though the other boy still seemed to know how to throw him off-balance when he wanted to—but the reminder of everything he and Kurt had been up to since he'd gotten into town. Not that he _needed_ a reminder when Kurt was standing so close next to him.

"Seriously?"

Sebastian smirked. "Sorry."

"You look _real_ sorry."

Sebastian shrugged with one shoulder and glanced between them again. "So does this mean the power couple is back together or what?"

"We're just friends," Kurt replied quickly.

Blaine ducked his head, lips quirking up the same way they had every time Kurt had said that this week.

"Uh huh," Sebastian replied disbelievingly. "With benefits, maybe." Kurt made a choked off sound and Blaine pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh, eyes still firmly fixed on the ground in front of him. "Seriously, Hummel, you think I don't know sex hair when I see it? I've practically made an art form out of it."

Kurt made a move to pat his hair, and a victorious look crossed Sebastian's face.

"Besides, do you expect me to believe _you_ went to a double feature of—" He leaned back to glance at the marquee and snorted, "_All About Eve _and _Showgirls_ to actually watch the movies?" He paused thoughtfully. "Well, maybe the first one, considering the two of you. But no one goes to _Showgirls_ for the story. And since I doubt either of you have any interest in female nudity…"

Blaine looked up, lips still firmly zipped. But he felt the amusement drain from him at the look on Sebastian's face. He looked… concerned? It was a startlingly somber expression.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Kurt replied shortly.

Sebastian opened his mouth, but shut it again. He shook his head, clearly cutting off some snarky reply on the tip of his tongue. That, more than anything, had alarm bells ringing in Blaine's head.

"You're right, it's not," Sebastian said before something shifted in his expression. "But I know bullshit when I see it, and leading Blaine on? _That's_ bullshit."

"Sebastian—" Blaine started, because the other boy really had no business in his personal life.

But Sebastian cut him off. "No, Blaine. You deserve better than whatever scraps Kurt Hummel deigns to leave you with when he flits back off to New York."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "I—"

But Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I mean, I get it. Really. Blaine's hot and he's here and he's obviously still in love with you. And everyone hooks up at weddings, right?"

Kurt reeled back as though he'd been slapped, and Blaine flinched.

"_You do know how tacky blasphemous this is, right?"_

"_Mercedes, everyone hooks up at weddings."_

"But whatever little story you want to keep telling yourself," Sebastian continued, unaware of the bull's eye he'd just hit, "whatever's between the two of you? That's as far from casual hookup as it gets."

Blaine bit his lip, irritation at the alpha male behavior warring with surprise at Sebastian's words and curiosity at how Kurt would react. They'd been playing a very careful game since Kurt got into town, but there was nothing in the rulebook for a scenario like this. Sebastian was never a variable one could account for, Blaine supposed.

For a moment, Kurt was silent. But then he lifted his chin and reeled himself up to his full height. "Like I said, it's really none of your business," he replied, tone frigid. "And I don't see why you should care."

But Sebastian wasn't intimidated; he never was when it came to Kurt. "I don't want to see Blaine get hurt."

Something twisted in Blaine's chest at the gentler tone of the words, but Sebastian wasn't looking at him.

Kurt snorted. "Says the guy who put him in the hospital."

"Some things hurt worse than a slushie to the face, Kurt," Sebastian replied evenly. He shook his head. "I'll see you later, Blaine," he added, still not looking at Blaine as he brushed past them quickly.

Blaine turned to watch him walk away, strides picking up in pace as he went. He turned the corner a block later and was gone. After a moment, he turned back to Kurt, who had a stricken expression on his face.

"Kurt?" he ventured gently.

Kurt shook his head, schooling his features. But Blaine knew Kurt well enough to recognize what was hiding under that carefully cool look; Sebastian's words had struck something in him. And suddenly the promise of a long last night together before Kurt had to head back to New York was broken.

"I'll take you home," Blaine said finally, deciding now was not the time to push. There would be plenty of time for that in the future.

Kurt nodded and they headed to the parking lot, a heavy silence settling over them.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday, but Blaine didn't sleep in. Kurt had an early flight out of Columbus, so Blaine went with him and his dad to the airport. After Kurt had checked in, Blaine waited as Kurt and Burt hugged each other tightly, and then Kurt was pulling him into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine blinked. "For what?"

"For the last few days." Kurt's breath was warm on his neck, and Blaine had to suppress a shiver.

He smiled into Kurt's shoulder. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

Kurt pulled back and fixed Blaine with a look that he couldn't quite read; it was still taking him by surprise to realize there were these new sides to Kurt that he didn't know yet. But he was happy getting to know them, from Kurt's newfound comfort in his body to his absolute confidence in his sensuality.

"Blaine, I never meant to—"

But Blaine shook his head. He knew Kurt was still turning Sebastian's words over in his head. Because as much as Kurt had changed since leaving for New York, he was in many ways—the important ones—still the same boy Blaine knew inside and out, and Blaine knew what he needed to hear.

"Kurt, I made my choices this week. And I don't regret anything, okay?"

Kurt studied him for a moment, as though looking for a hint of a lie, but finally nodded. "Okay."

"Text me when you get back?"

Kurt smiled as he grabbed his suitcase. "Of course."

Blaine stood by silently with Burt as they watched Kurt hand his boarding pass and ID over to the TSA agent. Once he got through the line, he turned back and waved one more time and then was gone.

Blaine was somewhat surprised to realize that he wasn't as upset seeing Kurt go as he would've been even a month before; he had his own life and friends, outside of Kurt, here in Ohio. And that made the wait before he would see Kurt again bearable. He could be patient while Kurt figured things out.

Hadn't Kurt done the same thing for him before they'd gotten together?

The ride back to Lima with Burt was filled with easy conversation, from college basketball to various glee club antics. With his growing friendship with Sam, Blaine had been spending more time at the Hummel house over the last few months, though it had taken a while for Blaine to believe Burt when he said it was good to have him around the house again.

Blaine loved Burt Hummel and now that he knew the other man didn't want to shoot him for what he'd done to Kurt, he'd been able to relax back into something resembling their old friendly dynamic.

When they pulled back into the Hummel driveway, Blaine got out of the car and made to head for his car, which he'd parked on the street in front of the house, but Burt pulled him into a hug. Blaine started in surprise, but melted into the embrace quickly enough.

"He'll come around," Burt said as he released Blaine. Blaine's breath caught in his throat, but he nodded gratefully.

Once Burt disappeared into the house after a final squeeze of Blaine's shoulder, Blaine got in his car and headed for the Lima Bean. The coffee shop was busy with people who'd slept in, so it took a bit longer than usual to get his medium drip. He was turning from the condiment stand when he saw Sebastian sitting alone by the window.

Huh.

Making a split second decision, Blaine headed over to the table and, feeling a bit forward, sat down across from Sebastian. The other boy blinked in surprise.

"Blaine."

"Hey," Blaine greeted before taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm surprised to see you in Lima on a Saturday."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Back at you." The few times they'd gotten coffee after Blaine's Dalton near miss, it had been in Westerville since the Lima Bean was out of the way for both of them.

Blaine leaned back in his chair. "Kurt left this morning. I went to the airport with him and his father."

Something closed off in Sebastian's expression at the mention of Kurt. "Right."

Blaine sighed. "Look—"

But Sebastian shook his head and looked out the window. "Westerville isn't exactly Warbler-friendly right now. It's easier to get coffee out of town."

It took Blaine a moment to rewind their conversation to realize that Sebastian was answering Blaine's question. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian snorted but kept looking out the window. "I'm sure."

"I _am_." When he and Sam had busted the Warblers cheating, he never thought about what it might do to their reputations outside of the school. But the Warblers were well-known and well-liked around Westerville. It made sense people would feel betrayed that one of their favorite local traditions had been tainted.

Sebastian sighed and looked back at Blaine. "I know you were involved."

Blaine met Sebastian's eyes without wavering. He wasn't going to apologize for doing the right thing. "And the other Warblers?"

Sebastian's lip twitched. "They know. It was pretty obvious. I mean, Trent wouldn't sell the Warblers out for just anyone."

Blaine frowned and made a mental note to text Trent later to make sure he was doing all right. "That's not—"

But Sebastian shook his head. "Blaine, it's fine. I'm joking."

They fell into silence after that, both of them taking sips of their drinks. Finally, Blaine spoke. "Why'd you do it?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"The steroids."

"Me or the Warblers?"

"Both."

Sebastian glanced down at his cup and was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I don't think anyone knew what Hunter was up to when he first transferred in. He was intense, making us work out more and keeping rehearsals going for hours, but we all really wanted to win, so no one really questioned it."

Blaine stayed silent, letting Sebastian gather his thoughts.

"The steroids came up a few weeks after school had started. I think most of us assumed he was joking, but then he told us that we couldn't perform if we didn't take them…"

"So you took them."

Sebastian looked up, expression fierce. "I couldn't afford _not_ to perform. I needed the Warblers on my college applications. My dad expects me to follow in his footsteps, and if I don't get into an Ivy League school, that's pretty much shot."

If there was anything Blaine understood, it was fighting to meet an unaccepting father's lofty expectations. And from the little they'd talked about their personal lives over coffee, Blaine had realized that he and Sebastian had that much in common, anyway.

"Why didn't you say anything to the dean?" It was something he'd been wondering about for a while, especially since Trent had been so adamantly against the injections but hadn't said anything.

Sebastian smiled without any humor. "Hunter threatened to retaliate if anyone snitched."

"How?"

"He found out about the slushie."

Blaine forced himself not to touch his right eye at the reminder. "Oh."

"I thought he was bluffing," Sebastian said flatly. "But he threatened to go public. An 'anonymous tip,'" he added, complete with finger quotes. "And he would've implicated all the Warblers that had been there when you got hurt."

"So he blackmailed you."

Sebastian nodded and peered back down at his cup. "Trent refused to take the shots. He was allowed to sit in on rehearsals, since it would've looked suspicious if he left the Warblers as a senior, but—"

"He couldn't perform," Blaine finished, thinking back to the day he'd gone back to Dalton. It made him shudder to think that he'd been so close to falling into something like that. And he'd been enough of a wreck after the breakup that he might've gone with it, too.

Sebastian nodded again and they fell back into silence, the bustling sounds of the coffee house echoing around their little bubble by the window. It was Sebastian who broke the silence this time.

"So Hummel's gone?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"And are you…?"

Blaine fixed Sebastian with a level stare. "Look, I appreciate you standing up for my honor or whatever that was last night, but I don't need it. I made my choices, Sebastian." For better or for worse, and Blaine was learning to own those choices and their consequences.

Sebastian's mouth worked for a moment before he spoke. "I saw you after the break up, Blaine. You were a wreck. He _hurt_ you. And he's going to do it again if you let him."

Blaine decided it wasn't worth bringing up what Sebastian had done. He'd already forgiven him, so it would just be unnecessarily cruel. "Do you know why Kurt and I broke up?" he asked instead.

Sebastian frowned. "Distance?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. Well, sort of I guess," he amended, since the distance had played a role. "I cheated on him." He figured the fact that admitting it didn't feel like ripping a gaping hole in his chest was a definite sign of progress.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "What?"

"He was getting caught up in his life in New York and I thought I was losing him."

"And you didn't call me?"

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian."

The other boy at least had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry."

"It was stupid and I regretted it as soon as I did it," Blaine continued, for some reason needing him to understand, "but it was still _my_ choice. And I'm owning up to it." He shrugged. "So yeah, I was a wreck after the breakup, but it was more self-hatred than anything."

"So you think that makes it okay for him to string you along now? Because you screwed up?"

Blaine shook his head. "That's not it. We've hurt each other. But he's not stringing me along."

Sebastian gave him a Look. "I saw the way you were looking at him, Blaine."

Blaine inclined his head. "I still love him, sure. But he loves me, too. He needs space to work things out and I get it. So whatever went on this weekend, which is none of your business," Blaine added with a raised hand when Sebastian perked up, "I made my choice knowing full well what I was getting myself into. So there was no need to treat me like some chew toy caught between two snarling dogs."

Sebastian looked momentarily stunned, but then a grin spread across his face. "Feisty, Anderson. I like it."

Blaine snorted and stood up from the table, feeling a measure of peace settle between them. "Don't get your hopes up, Smythe." He turned for the door, but paused. "I'll text you later." Then he headed out the door into the parking lot.

As he sat down in the driver's seat, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw a message from Kurt.

_Back in Bushwick. Brody was thankfully clothed when I walked in._

Blaine snorted and typed back, _Glad you made it safely. I had fun this week. Love you. XOXO_

_Me too. XO_

A moment later his phone buzzed again. _To both of those,_ the text clarified and Blaine grinned before shoving his key into the ignition and heading home.

* * *

- fin -


End file.
